Adonis Luxury Resort
The Adonis Luxury Resort is the first level of BioShock 2. It's a Greek-themed, high-class resort area of Rapture where the upper-class citizens went to relax, receive plasmid treatments, and ADAM-based rejuvenation therapy. This is where Subject Delta begins his journey through Rapture to find Eleanor Lamb, his former Little Sister, and has his first encounter with a Big Sister. Like the rest of Rapture, it has fallen into an extreme state of disrepair and there is an abundance of underwater vegetation growing in the area. History Adonis Baths This area mainly contains a very large and deep pool. The overseer of this area was "Big Kate" O'Malley. It also contains a Vita-Chamber, Therapy Rooms and a Gatherer's Garden. Grand Foyer The Grand Foyer is the first place that Delta witnesses a Little Sister harvesting a corpse, without a protector for untold reasons. This is also the first time that Delta engages in a fight with a Big Sister. Similar to the Rose battle in the first game, the Big Sister is impossible to defeat, even if the player manages to whittle her health down to zero. The drill does not work against her, for unexplained reasons. The player will be able to find many bottles of alcohol, two cartons of cigarettes, two First Aid Kits, six Rivets, a Rivet Gun, an EVE Hypo, and the Audio Diary "Generation" here. Demeter's Banquet Hall Named for Demeter, the Greek goddess of agriculture, this area was once lavish a two-story dining area with a view of the ocean outside. However, the area mostly lies in ruins, with all entrances and stairways down to the main floor blocked by rubble. As Subject Delta drops down to the main floor a Big Sister races across the large window, slicing it to let the ocean water rush in. New Discoveries New Weaponry *Drill *Rivet Gun New Plasmids and Tonics *Electro Bolt New Enemies *Thuggish Splicer *Leadhead Splicer *Big Sister *Rumbler (seen only) * *Rosie (seen only) *Miniature Turret (seen only) Audio Diaries #"Big Kate" O'Malley - Attention: Workers! - To the left of the pool room generator in Adonis Baths. #Rachelle Jacques - Fitness - In the locked sauna room of Adonis Baths. #Sofia Lamb - To My Daughter - In the women's restroom. #Brigid Tenenbaum - Return - In the area with two splicers in the water, on a bench to the right. #Mark Meltzer - They Called It Rapture - Next to an open suitcase in the blocked entryway to the Rapture Metro Station. #Andrew Ryan - Generation - On the counter of the cocktail lounge in the lobby where a Big Sister attacks. #Sammy Fletcher - Escape From Rapture - On a corpse in a crashed bathysphere during the first ocean walk. Trivia *The graffiti on the plaque directly across from the Vita-Chamber where Delta first awakens reads "Fallen, fallen is Babylon." This is a reference to the Bible passage Revelation 18:2, "Fallen! Fallen is Babylon the Great! She has become a home for demons and a haunt for every evil spirit, a haunt for every unclean and detestable bird." *This level repeats a minor Easter Egg also seen in the first level of BioShock. When the player is climbing the stairs right at the beginning of the level, if the player quickly looks into the Little Sister Vent at one of the landings, they will clearly see glowing Little Sister eyes peering out, and drop down the vent. *During the scene in which the player witnesses a Rumbler attacking splicers, it is possible with noclip and god mode (console commands on the PC) to pass through the glass and deal with an otherwise "unreachable" Little Sister. She is guarded by a Rumbler (be warned, this enemy is very strong, especially on Hard). Enable god mode and noclip through the display, and deal with the Rumbler. Once he falls, adopt/harvest this "extra" Little Sister. As such, the player can use the Little Sister detector and she will point to a body in that same hallway, but if the player attempts to harvest from it, she will disappear. There is a vent right in the area where she can be rescued or harvested. *Before going through the coral tunnel and seeing the panorama of the city, look up to see the tail of the airplane from the beginning of BioShock lodged against some rocks. *The only partially-accessible Rapture Metro Station is found on this level. The player may not reach the actual broken Bathysphere, but is viewable through gates and features many useful items around it. Category:Businesses Category:Locations Category:Adonis Luxury Resort Category:BioShock 2